It's Fate
by edwardlover123
Summary: Is it possible for one sentance to alter your whole life? For Bella it is. I'm not quite sure where I am going to be taking this story, but hopefully you will all enjoy it!
1. Prologue

**This is just a short story in Bella's POV. Kind of fluffy, I suppose. I am thinking about possibly continuing, so tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

"I can't wait until graduation."

It is just a statement. One simple sentence. Nothing especially odd about it. You would never expect it to lead to an argument…unless you are dating a vampire, and graduation just happens to be the day that his father plans to turn you into one of them. Even then, you wouldn't expect it to cause said vampire boyfriend to be angry. You might even expect him to be happy that you could spend eternity with him. Not Edward. Even still, that one simple, five word sentence could not possibly alter your life forever…can it?

"Edward! Can't you just listen to what I have to say?" My screams echoed down the hall from Edward's room, where we were currently arguing about the issue of my becoming a vampire.

"Bella, I have heard your opinion, but I still refuse to damn you to this life," he replied in a calm but authoritative tone. I knew that his tone meant that that we were done having this discussion. By this time, tears of frustration were pouring out of my eyes.

Graduation was in three weeks, and the promise I had made with Carlisle was looming over our heads. We would fight about this issue regularly. I still desperately wanted Edward to be the one who changed me, but he was just as stubborn as ever.

"Fine. I will just stick with the plan that we made after we all voted, and let Carlisle change me," I knew he would have something to say to my comment, but I didn't want to hear him object, so I left his room, without tripping might I add, to find Alice.

We had a sort of routine for our arguments now. It would start with me accidentally making a comment about my future immortality, which would cause Edward to tense with anger. That is when the fighting would start. It always ended with me stomping out of the room to find someone who would assure me that Edward would come around eventually. Once we were both calm, we would reconcile, and forget the previous argument until the next time the cycle would repeat itself.

"But Alice, he just won't budge on this issue, and it is driving me crazy," I ranted to Alice. I always had to rant after fighting with Edward, and Alice was always there to listen.

"Bella, I _know _that he will give up eventually," she said for about the tenth time, while tapping her head knowingly, "I really think you should try to talk to him about it again."

"Alice, are you sure?"

She closed her eyes momentarily before assuring me that it would turn out well.

I knew Alice would never lie to me, so I got up and slowly walked downstairs to where I could hear him playing a soothing melody on the piano.

I came and sat next to him on the piano and waited for him to finish playing.

Once he had finished I took a deep breath and started, "Edward, I know you are completely set against me being turned because you are worried about my soul and everything, but I love you and I want more than anything to spend eternity with you! I just wish that you could see that I am willing to give anything to be with you."

He stayed uncharacteristically calm and replied with the same thing that he did the night after we had voted, "Bella, I would not be at all objected to changing you, if you would be willing to marry me first."

I was taken aback. He had not mentioned his idea of marriage since that night. I knew he was both hoping that I would be discouraged by the idea of marriage, but that he also was hoping I would say yes. As I thought things through, I looked at his face to see him wearing that crooked grin I loved so much, but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew he thought that I was going to say 'no' to the idea. I knew that there were plenty of reasons for me to say no; Charlie, Renee, Jacob, my soul (if I believed in Edward's view), all the human aspects of my life, but even after I thought of all these reasons, I also realized that there was one reason that I should say 'yes'. I would be with Edward forever. I knew that I would give up anything for that. With this new realization in mind, I knew my answer.

"Would you be willing to change me first?"

"Well of course, but I would still like to wait until after graduation if you don't mind," he obviously thought he was calling my bluff just like the night after the vote.

"Yes."

He turned to look at me with many emotions playing across his face. His eyes held confusion and shock for my obvious change of response from the last time, but most dominantly excitement and joy for my acceptance.

"Wh-what?"

"Yes, I love you Edward. I would give anything to be with you."

"Wait here." He ran at his amazing vampire pace up the stairs before I could even process what he had said.

As soon as he had gone, he had come back. He knelt down in front of me and pulled out a small ring size box from behind his back, and opened it to reveal what had to be the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Isabella Swan, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!"

I quickly jumped into his arms as we both told each other 'I love you'.

After being congratulated by the rest of the Cullens who had been watching from somewhere in the room, I sat next to my future husband on the piano bench where he was playing my lullaby.

"I can't wait until graduation."

Something that could hear from any senior at any school. Not a terribly special statement. Not a statement that you would expect to produce a range of very strong emotions from both you and your boyfriend's vampire family. Maybe it could cause a feeling of sadness at the loss of your sense of familiarity, or perhaps it would resurface fading memories of your school career. You, however, would probably not expect it to cause an argument that would end in a wedding engagement to a vampire. Five words cannot lead to a string of life altering events…can it? Yes, they can.


	2. When to tell Charlie?

**Well, I decided to continue it, but it will probably be a while until I update again. I have a lot of school projects due in the next few weeks. I might be able to post a few short chapters like this one. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon are not mine.**

Edward finished my lullaby, but I didn't move my head from his shoulder.

"Bella," he murmured, "You told Charlie you would be home early."

I had completely forgotten about Charlie. What was I going to tell Charlie? He was still upset about my sudden trip to help Edward and the motorcycle is still quite fresh in his memory. Not to mention he still hates and distrusts Edward for leaving me. There is no way I can tell him that I am engaged.

"Edward, I don't think that I can tell Charlie yet."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and chuckled.

"Bella, it's ok. I know that he isn't really happy with either of us right now, but we are going to have to tell him soon. We can plan some way to tell him so that he won't be mad. Don't worry, but I do need to get you home. We don't want Charlie to get even more angry than he already is."

He picked me up, much to my protest, and ran vampire speed to his Volvo. I wasn't worried about being late, because with Edwards crazy driving we would be at my house in no time.

"Are you coming tonight?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer.

"I will be back as soon as I drop of my car."

I smiled, gave him a quick kiss, and got out of the car before Charlie came out to get me.

"Bella?" Charlie called after I had walked through the door.

"Yeah dad, it's me." I will never know exactly why he feels the need to check if its me, when I am the only other person who lives in the house.

"Hey Bells, did you have fun with Alice?" Alice had to come over and dazzle Charlie so that he would allow me to go over the Cullen's house while I was still grounded.

"Yeah dad. Listen, I am pretty tired, I think I am going to go to bed. Did you want me to heat up some leftovers before I go upstairs?"

"No, it's ok. I ordered pizza. There is some left in the kitchen if you want it."

"Thanks dad. Goodnight!"

"Night Bells."

I did my usual nightly routine to trick Charlie into thinking I was going to sleep, and by the time I got out of the shower, Edward was waiting for me.

"I have to go hunting tomorrow." He whispered to me as began to fall asleep in his cool arms.

"Do you have to?" I knew that he had to, but I really didn't want him to leave, because I would miss him too much.

"Yes, but don't worry, Alice said she will be here bright and early to take you shopping." I could hear the smile on his face, because he knew I would object.

"Edward, no! Please don't make me go shopping with her! You know I hate it when you guys spend money on me."

"I know love, but Alice said that since you are going to be officially part of the family soon, it called for a celebration."

"I do not want to celebrate by shopping!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk her out of it, and besides, I will come and 'rescue' you as soon as I have finished with my quick hunting trip."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I have to go now. I love you." He said this while leaning down to kiss me.

"I love you too."

With that he was had left my room almost too fast for me to comprehend.

With the absence of Edward's cool arms wrapped around me, it took me longer than usual for me to drift into sleep.


	3. A Day of Bonding

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but I had a huge project that I have been working on. To make up for it though, I wrote a pretty long chapter for everyone!**

**Please review, because I always want to know how I can improve, and when the reviews are good, it makes me want to post more quickly!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the owner of the wonderful world of Twilight and New Moon, not me!**

"Wake up Bella! The mall will open in an hour!"

Those were the words I woke to that morning.

Normally, I would glad to see Alice. She is, of course, my best friend. However, for today that is not the case. I hate shopping enough as it is, but if Alice is given a cause to go shopping, such as my engagement, it just becomes that much worse.

"Alice, it's only eight. Can I please just sleep for a little while longer?" I didn't really need to sleep longer, but if it could postpone the shopping trip, I would jump at the chance.

"No Bella. Today it going to be so much fun! Now get up and take a shower while I pick out your outfit."

I lethargically got out of bed, grumbling the whole time. I decided that I would take my time, even if it would make Alice angry.

I was slowly washing out my favorite strawberry shampoo when Alice knocked on the door.

"Bella, can you please hurry up? I know that you are planning to take a long time to minimize our wonderful shopping experience."

Of course she would have seen my plan. I sighed and told her that I would be out of the shower soon.

I decided to keep my word, and as quickly as I could, I jumped out of the shower, and walked to my room wrapped in a towel. I was a bit worried about what Alice had chosen for today's outfit.

I saw an outfit laid out on my bed, but the note lying on top of it was what caught my attention.

_Bella,_

_I had to run home to get some supplies for your make up, but I will be right back. Get dressed and eat something._

_See you soon!_

_Alice_

Typical Alice. I should have anticipated her wanting to do my make up.

I decided that it would be in my best interests to get dressed and eat something before an impatient Alice returned. I looked at the outfit Alice had laid out, and decided it wasn't too bad. She must have decided that I should be comfortable for shopping all day.

Once I was done getting dressed, I walked carefully down the stairs and got a bowl of cereal.

By the time I had put the dishes in the sink, there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it to find a waiting Alice, who much to my dismay, was carrying a large bag with what I was sure were supplies for my hair and make up.

"Alice, do I really have to wear make up today?"

She looked shocked that I would say such a thing, but recovered and said, "Bella, please. I live vicariously through you, remember?"

Of course she would pull the 'I have no memory of my human life, so let me have fun' card.

"Oh, fine. Just a little bit of make up though, ok?"

Her previous expression of puppy dog eyes quickly changed to a large smile.

"Yay! Let's go do your hair!"

"Alice! Did you just guilt trip me into agreeing to this?"

"Why Bella, I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Stupid, future seeing vampires. You knew it would work."

She just smiled as she sat me down on a chair in the bathroom. She quickly started to brush my wet and tangled hair.

While the curling iron was heating, she applied a coat of make up. Even though I didn't enjoy it, I must admit that the light make up look very pretty on me.

Once my make up was finished, Alice curled my hair into soft ringlets.

I actually looked quite nice, but it wasn't over the top. It was the perfect look for today's events.

"Ok, we are running a little late now, so let's get a move on."

Of course not being at the mall at exactly nine would be considered terrible by her. I laughed a little, but walked as fast as I could down the stairs and out the door.

We were driving, but I was surprised when I found that we were going to the Cullen's house.

"Alice, why are we going to your house? Not that I would mind skipping the mall."

"Well Bella, I hope you don't mind, but Rosalie wants to come with us. I think she really wants to make things better between you two."

Alice seemed nervous about how I would respond. I really did want Rosalie and I to be friends. I wanted her to be like a sister to me, just like the relationship I had with Alice.

"I don't mind at all! I just hope that we will be able to be friends."

**Rosalie's POV **

I was waiting for Alice to pick me up to go to the mall with Bella, and I was terribly nervous.

I knew that I had been very rude and unkind to Bella, but I felt awful about doubting her love for Edward. I also felt really guilty for putting both Bella and Edward though everything that had transpired in Italy.

I just hoped that today we could talk about everything, and maybe become friends.

I heard Alice coming up the driveway, so I got up and put on some shoes to meet them at the car.

When the car pulled up I was glad to see both Alice and Bella smiling at me. I instantly relaxed assuming that Bella had no objection with me coming with. This meant I was a little bit closer to us being friends.

I climbed into the backseat of the car, and Alice sped out of the driveway.

"Hey Rosalie!" Alice was beaming, forever her perky self.

"Hi Rosalie." Bella greeted my shyly. I guess she was just as nervous about today as I was.

"Hi Alice, hello Bella." I replied quietly to them. I tried to smile to show her that I was sincere in my efforts to fix things between us.

We sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the drive to Seattle. With Alice's quick driving we had arrived at the mall at ten, but I knew Alice was disappointed about losing a 'valuable' hour of shopping.

I would usually be just as disappointed, but today I just wanted to have fun with my sisters, so I didn't mind.


	4. Shopping and Conversations

**Sorry about the lack of updates. I have had a lot of end of the year projects, and finals. I'm finally done with that now though, and I will be updating more frequently. Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting. Its nice to get some feedback on my writing!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon belong to Stephanie Meyer! **

I had been nervous about Rosalie coming with us to the mall, but after she had been so nice to me during the drive to the mall in the car, I felt a lot better about spending the day with her.

"Oh! Let's start looking in that store!"

Alice's voice brought be back to the present. I had completely forgotten about the dreaded day of Alice and now Rosalie spending thousands of dollars on me by buying things that I didn't really need. I groaned as Alice dragged me into the store.

As Alice whisked through the store picking up almost everything in sight, I stood with my arms crossed near the entrance to the dressing room where Alice had dropped my arm. I looked around and saw Rosalie laughing at my expense. She had never come with Alice and I shopping before, so I guess she found my lack of enthusiasm funny.

Once she saw me looking at her, she stopped laughing and seemed nervous about how I would react. After seeing her expression, and assessing my current helpless situation, I laughed too.

We both laughed at my helplessness until Alice came back with an arm full of clothing in tow.

I sighed, causing Rosalie to chuckle, and walked into the dressing room to try everything on.

I put on the first outfit, a pair of tight fitting jeans and a blue fitted shirt that I knew Edward would love. I came out to show Alice, like usual, but was surprised to find Rosalie waiting to see the clothes.

"Bella that color looks really pretty on you. You have to get that." Rosalie was continuously surprising me today. I was so shocked by her compliment that my response was delayed.

"Oh, um, thanks Rosalie."

I finally turned to look in the mirror, and found that the dark blue color really did look very nice on my pale skin.

As I was looking at my reflection, Alice came back with more clothes for me to try on.

After continuing the process in countless other stores, I decided that it was time for me to get something to eat. I knew Alice was disappointed, but she led us in the direction of the food court anyway.

I ordered food for myself, and much to my displeasure, Alice paid for it.

As I ate, Rosalie and Alice chatted about the purchases they had made, and about what other stores that just had to go to.

A few moments later, Alice's phone rang, and she got up to find a place with better reception, leaving Rosalie and I alone.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence when Rosalie finally spoke.

"Bella…"

I knew that we were going to talk about our friendship, or rather lack there of.

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for the way I have treated you in the past. I know I have been very rude and unkind to you, but I just hope that you can put it behind you so that we can be friends. We are going to be sisters soon, and I don't want us to be continually fighting."

"Rosalie, I completely forgive you. I know how hard it must have been to accept me into your family."

"It was still no reason for me to act the way I did. I was just jealous of everything you have."

"You were jealous of me?"

"Of course. Like I said before, I would not have chosen this life for myself, and I still desperately miss everything about my human life. There was just so much that I wish I could have experienced that I didn't. That's why I voted no for you. I don't think you should have to suffer like I did."

"That's where you are wrong though. I won't be suffering. I love Edward, and I would do anything to be with him. When he left, I was nothing. I would only be suffering if he were to leave again."

"Well, that's something you don't have to worry about ever again. He was so depressed without you. I don't think he could leave you again, even if he wanted to."

"So, does this mean we are friends now?"

I really hoped she would say 'yes'. I had never talked to Rosalie like this before. I really think she is someone I could get along with.

"Only if you want to be."

I could tell she was still nervous that I wouldn't accept her as a friend, but she seemed to be less nervous after I broke out into a huge grin.

"Of course I want to be friends!"

Alice came back with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Oh! I am so glad that you two are friends now! We are going to have so much fun together after you've been changed Bella!"

If it were possible my smile grew at the mention of my impending transformation into a vampire.

"Well, now that we have worked everything out, let's get back to shopping!"

My grin disappeared at Rosalie's mention of more shopping.

"Rosalie! I thought we were supposed to be friends now!"

They both laughed at my expense, but Rosalie promised not to buy me anything I didn't mean. Not that this promise meant much considering they both thought I needed everything I tried on.

"Come on guys! That was Edward on the phone and he said he was coming to get Bella in only three hours!"

I sighed with relief, while they dragged me to the next store.

Only three more hours…


End file.
